


I'm Beginning To See The Light

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Candles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, Rain, Roommates, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Basically this is muke having their first kiss. It's cute. And domestic.title from Candles by Hey Monday!





	I'm Beginning To See The Light

It was raining. The weather has been on the not-so side of pleasant for about two weeks now, and quite frankly, Michael and Luke are losing their minds. The two roommates don’t typically get out much, but because of the weather, they haven’t gone out at _all_. They’ve been cooped up in their apartment for what feels like forever, and they’ve been making mac and cheese for lunch, then having leftovers for dinner, and Michael thinks that if he ingests cheese one more time he might literally die. So, he ordered in a pizza, and when it arrives for dinner, the two nearly cry at the change of flavor.

Now, two semi-grown men-babies should just brave the weather and get more food right? Wrong. The two boys don’t like going to get the mail, let alone trekking through rain and grumpy people for food. They’re much more content starving with each other in the comfort of their apartment than going out, possibly dying, and getting food. So when the pizza arrives, they settle in for their pizza and a rom-com tradition.

Luke sits beside Michael and takes the first bite of pizza, and he actually tears up a little. Michael notices.

“Dude, are you actually crying?”

“Shut up, take the bite. You will too.” Luke says, laughing through his mouthful.

Michael does exactly that, but for him, he actually cries a little.

“Fuck, I’m never eating anything else ever again. This is so much better than mac and cheese. I’m literally going to marry this pizza right now, you’re invited, could you officiate it?”

Luke laughs and nods, and Michael takes another bite.

“For your future spouse, I don’t think they like you biting into them.”

“You don’t know that. They could be kinky.” Michael says, taking another bite and fake-moaning.

They both laugh and turn back to the movie. After a while though, they both grow a bit tired. Luke turns and rests his head on Michael’s shoulders, and Michael props his feet onto Luke’s legs. It really doesn’t bother either of them, because that’s just who they are. They cuddle, so what. It’s just a human contact thing for them. Except Michael’s heart hammers whenever they do, and he’s pretty sure Luke’s does too, or the younger boy may be hiding a heart problem from him, which, rude. But they continue to cuddle, and sleep in the same bed sometimes, and just be _affectionate_ with the other, because sometimes you just need a good cuddle, or a body to fall asleep next to.

The two boys fall asleep like that, and when they wake up in the morning, it’s to a clap of thunder. Michael groans and faceplants into Luke’s lap.

“More fucking rain? We’re literally going to die from floods if it keeps up like this. I hate this.”

Luke nods, yawning, snuggling into Michael some.

“I do too. Can we just cuddle today? I’m feeling soft.”

“’Course. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just…I dunno. Soft. And needy, sort of.”

“I get it. C’mere then.” Michael says, lifting an arm. Luke crawls in under it and hums when Michael threads his hands in Luke’s hair. It’s them, and it’s soft, and Michael feels like he’s going to combust.

The storm continues all day. Today is one of the worse storms; constant thunder and lightning and they can hear the wind outside. So, as a precaution, Michael lights candles and grabs blankets.

When he settles back down, Luke is yawning and cuddling back into him. Michael drapes blankets over them and everything is so nice and cozy, and then the power goes off. They both whine in annoyance.

“Luke, can we move? To, like, somewhere where it doesn’t rain for three years?”

“I’m down. But hey, at least we have candles.”

“Yeah, and I’ve got you. Shut up, that came out really cheesy, blame it on the rom com marathon.” Michael says, cheeks flushing.

Luke laughs and sits up, stretching his back.

“No, it’s fine, it was cute. I’ve got you too. If I didn’t, who would make me food?”

Michael flicks Luke’s forehead.

“Maybe you’d learn how to, dumbass. But I enjoy cooking for you.”

“Good, cause I’m not learning.” Luke says, smiling.

In the candlelight, their faces are just barely illuminated, but Michael thinks that this may be the prettiest he’s ever seen Luke. His cheeks are rosy, and his hair is messy and he hasn’t shaved in a few days so there’s a nice beginning of facial hair. His eyes are glistening, and his lips look _enticing_ , and Michael thinks that he’s going to die. It’s fine though; dying looking at Luke would be the best way to go, he thinks.

Luke, similarly, thinks Michael looks ridiculously cute. He’s in a hoodie, and his glasses are on, and his hair is fluffy under the hood. He’s sporting a bit more facial hair than Luke is, but he somehow looks softer. Luke thinks he’s in love. Maybe, a little.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Luke truly thinks he’s on the verge of death. Michael is following suit; he wants nothing more than to lean over and capture Luke’s mouth in a kiss. He goes through about three million possible bad outcomes, but none of them measure up to the one good one he’s come up with: he kisses Luke. So, against his better judgement, he speaks up.

“Would it be super dickhead of me to say I really wanna kiss you?”

Michael can see Luke’s eyebrows raise and he braces for the worst.

“Not if I wanna kiss you too. Which I do.” Luke says, stumbling just slightly on the words.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, moving slightly forward.

“Yeah. If that’s okay.” Luke replies, moving forward as well.

Michael smiles.

“Dumbass, yes it’s okay, I’m literally the one who brought it up.” Michael says fondly.

“Shut up.” Luke says, resting his blushing face on Michael’s shoulders. “My hands are shaking.” He begins again, letting out a gentle, breathy laugh.

“Give them to me then.” Michael whispers, taking Luke’s hands in his own, interlocking their fingers.

Luke looks up at him, and suddenly their faces are very close.

“Better?” Michael asks.

“Yeah.” Luke replies, eyes lost within Michael’s.

Michael doesn’t say anything then, but instead brushes his nose to Luke’s, and oh god, it’s happening. The thing that both boys have been dreaming about for months is finally happening, and they’re holding hands, and it’s _perfect._ It is absolute perfection when their lips meet. It’s just barely clumsy, but it’s fine, because they’re clumsy, and they couldn’t have expected differently. Their lips brush and glide and Luke feels himself feeling like he’s going to cry, so to block that from happening, he untangles their fingers and places a gentle hand on Michael’s jaw. Michael smiles, placing a hand on Luke’s neck and tangling the other in his hair. They start giggling a little, which causes Michael to pull off and go “Stop giggling, this is supposed to be romantic”, and Luke to begin giggling harder, saying “Don’t make me giggle, then”, so Michael swoops in for another kiss.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until they’re both drunk from it, slowly and mournfully pulling away. Luke pecks Michael a few quick times for a couple seconds afterwards before settling his head on Michael’s chest and kissing there too.

Michael smiles and combs his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m great. You?” Luke says.

“Same. Can we…like…do that again? But this time maybe where I’m your boyfriend?” Michael asks, pushing the boundaries just slightly and hoping it turns out okay.

Luke smiles, kissing him gently on the lips again.

“Yeah. Only if I can be your boyfriend too.” Luke says.

Michael smacks the back of his head fondly before gently pressing his lips to Luke’s again.

“Of course you can be my boyfriend, dumbass.”


End file.
